Only In Darkness Shall The Light Bright
by Awako
Summary: Dans la chaleur des forges d'Aulë brille une petite flamme encore trop pure. Melkor, avide de la faire sienne, va approcher Mairon dans le but de rallier le Maia à ses rangs. Comment Mairon a rejoint Melkor, avec un peu de citron entre eux. Melkor/Mairon ou Morgoth/Sauron, comme vous préférez


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

À la fin de ma lecture du Silmarillion, j'étais bien évidemment tombée sous le charme de Melkor/Morgoth et de Mairon/Sauron. Sous leur charme quand ils sont ensemble, bien évidemment. Et sur ce site, il n'y a que trois fics en français sur ce pairing, ce qui est assez peu. Du coup, me voilà.

Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de views sur cette fic, puisque j'ai l'impression que le pairing n'est pas très vivant. Si jamais quelqu'un lit ses lignes, donc, faites le moi savoir par une gentille review ? Ce serait cool :3

 **Disclaimer :** toooooouuuuuuuut ce petit bordel est inspiré de l'œuvre extraordinaire de J.R. , donc tout lui revient de droit, à lui et ses descendants. S'ils m'entendent (ou me lisent, ce qui serait plus probable), faites une série sur le Silmarillion. Siou plait. Avec des épisodes aussi longs que dans Sherlock. Ce serait top.

 **Rating :** M. C'est quand même un lemon ce que j'ai écrit, plus du lime.

 **Warning :** **/!\** le pairing, c'est Melkor/Mairon. Je ne conseille donc pas aux homophobes de lire cette chose, ça risque de les choquer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis longtemps déjà, Melkor cherchait, doucement, à convertir plusieurs Maiar à sa cause, et à se créer des sujets, et une armée.

Désormais, il n'en voulait plus qu'un seul.

En descendant aux forges d'Aulë quelques jours auparavant, il y avait vu un Maia aux cheveux dorés et orangés, comme s'ils avaient roussi après le temps passé dans les forges. Ce Maia travaillait les métaux comme personne, et était l'un des apprentis préférés d'Aulë. S'il pouvait lui montrer sa vision des choses, et en faire l'un des siens, en plus d'embêter l'un des Vala, Melkor pourrait s'approprier l'une des plus belles créatures qu'il ait vues. Il avait tendance à vouloir détruire la beauté, surtout celle créée par les Valars. Pourtant, celle-ci, cette beauté pure qu'était ce Maia, il la voulait pour lui seul.

Il attendit donc qu'Aulë quitte ses forges pour s'y rendre discrètement, et aller voir son désormais Maia préféré. Il s'approcha alors qu'il travaillait sur une jolie dague en diamant, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le Maia sursauta et s'écarta d'un coup vif, prenant la dague brulante dans sa main et la mettant sous la gorge de son agresseur. Melkor ne bougea pas, mais trouva la scène plutôt amusante.

« Eh bien eh bien, que tu es sur la défensive, mon petit… Peur de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu'un ? »

Le Maia baissa doucement son arme, et se remit au travail.

« J'ai pris l'habitude que les autres Maiar me volent mes affaires et cherchent à me mettre en disgrâce devant mon maitre. J'essaye donc de me défendre. Veuillez me pardonner pour l'offense que je vous ai faite, seigneur…

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne vais pas te punir pour cela.

-Certains murmurent que vous punissez des Maiar pour avoir simplement été sur votre chemin.

-Et c'est vrai. »

Melkor pensait lui faire peur, mais le jeune homme près de lui laissa apparaître un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Tu aimerais faire pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mon seigneur… »

Alors que Melkor fronçait les sourcils, presque déçu par la réponse, le Maia s'empara de la dague pour aller la faire refroidir, et dit à voix plus basse, afin que personne à part le Vala ne l'entende :

« Si j'étais à votre place, personne ne serait sur mon chemin. »

Les lèvres du Seigneur Noir s'étirèrent en un long sourire diabolique. Ce petit lui plaisait. Il avait de la réparti, il n'avait pas peur de lui, et il méprisait les autres, comme lui. Quand il revint, Melkor lui demanda son nom.

« Je me nomme Mairon, seigneur…

-L'Admirable. Cela te va bien.

-Hélas, seigneur, personne ne m'admire.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Les autres apprentis de mon maitre me haïssent, car Aulë me fait plus confiance qu'à eux. Il m'apprend plus de choses qu'à eux.

-Car tu es meilleur qu'eux. »

Mairon haussa les épaules. Melkor renchérit.

« Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Nous aimons créer les choses à partir de rien, et en faire des choses magnifiques. Seulement, une petite flamme comme toi ne peut s'épanouir ici, à la lumière d'un forgeron déjà reconnu. La lumière ne peut naitre que dans l'obscurité des ténèbres… »

Mairon apprécia la comparaison avec une flamme, cela le fit sourire. Melkor s'approcha alors du sol, et, en posant sa main dessus, en fit sortir de la lave. Il la modela de ses doigts, donna quelques coups de marteaux dessus, et, soudainement, la plongea dans un bac d'eau froide. Quand il ressortit sa main de l'eau, il tenait dans ses mains une bague en pierre précieuse noire, que Mairon n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il était émerveillé par la facilité qu'avait eu le Vala à créer un bijou aussi élégant, bien que très simple dans ses décors. Melkor la donna au Maia, posa sa main sur son épaule, et murmura à son oreille d'une voix mielleuse et enivrante :

« N'oublie pas, petite flamme… Ce n'est pas en recopiant ce qui a été déjà fait que tu deviendras meilleur… Invente-toi tes propres manières de créer la beauté… Car tu es la beauté réincarnée, petite flamme… Souviens-toi, seulement dans l'obscurité, la lumière pourra briller… »

Il s'en alla alors, laissant le Maia à son travail, bien que Mairon ait le cœur battant si fort, qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Melkor ne se décide à retourner voir son petit Maia. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre visite trop souvent. Il voulait que le Maia se tourne de lui-même vers les ténèbres. Et il savait exactement comment faire.

Une fois encore, il arriva dans le dos de Mairon, qui travaillait encore une fois sur du métal. Melkor pourtant, constata qu'il portait au doigt la bague en obsidienne qu'il avait fabriquée les jours auparavant. Souriant, il s'approcha, et susurra au creux de son oreille :

« En voilà une bien jolie à bague à ton doigt… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La main de Mairon s'enflamma, et en se tourna, il colla une énorme claque sur la joue du Vala en criant :

« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

La joue de Melkor brilla quelques instants, avant que la trace de la main du Maia ne noircisse, comme brûlée. Melkor regarda son cadet se décomposer en le reconnaissant, tandis que lui, au lieu d'être d'une colère sans nom, était très amusé par la réaction de Mairon.

« Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur !

-On a eu une dure journée, petite flamme ? »

Sa voix laissait transparaître son amusement, ce qui rassura grandement le Maia, heureux de ne pas avoir fâché le plus terrible des Vala.

« Depuis que vous m'avez offert cette bague, les autres Maia veulent la détruire. Soi-disant qu'elle est née d'une force maléfique, et qu'elle sèmera la destruction autour d'elle.

-Qu'en a dit ton ''maitre'' ?

-Il m'a demandé comment je l'avais faite, puis s'est détourné de moi. Comme s'il était déçu, ou fâché, ou…

-Ou jaloux, très certainement. J'ai créé seul cette matière, que j'appelle obsidienne. Comme je suis censé être son égal, bien que je sois beaucoup plus fort que lui, Aulë ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Mais que toi, tu es réussi à faire quelque chose que lui ne sait pas faire, prouve que tu es meilleur que lui, et cela l'inquiète, voilà tout. »

Mairon hésita. Il ne pouvait pas s'admettre plus fort qu'un Vala. Qu'est-il, après tout, sinon un enfant d'Illuvatar né bien après les Valars. Melkor s'assit sur une table non loin de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu travailles, là ?

-J'essaye de faire une épée…

-Fais la lame en obsidienne.

-Mais je ne saurai jamais comment…

-Fais-le. »

C'était plus un défi qu'un ordre, pour Mairon, bien que ce soit réellement un ordre, pour Melkor. Le Maia le scruta du regard un petit moment, avant de se mettre au travail. Il travailla durant des heures, sous le regard intéressé du Vala. Les rares personnes qui voulurent approcher Mairon se détournèrent en voyant le Seigneur Noir assis près de lui. Quand, enfin, Mairon ressortit la lame d'obsidienne de l'eau, et l'observa avec beaucoup d'admiration, Melkor revient lui murmurer en observant la lame à son tour :

« Elle est aussi magnifique que toi, petite flamme. Tu crées des choses magnifiques. Et je pourrais t'en apprendre tant d'autres… »

Les yeux du Maia brillaient de fierté, d'envie d'en savoir plus, d'orgueil et de désir. Melkor continua à lui susurrer des compliments tandis qu'il passait une main sous la tunique du Maia pour aller caresser son torse. Son autre main tira doucement sur la ficelle qui nouait son pantalon, pour qu'elle puisse aisément aller caresser sa cuisse. Mairon n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation pareille. Les lèvres de Melkor embrassèrent doucement la veine de son cou, tandis que Mairon se mettait à gémir faiblement, désireux de ses caresses, et de toute cette attention qu'il recevait.

« Aulë ne s'occupe plus de toi, et il ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié de savoir comment tu allais, alors qu'avec moi, petite flamme, tu seras adulé par de nombreux gens, tu n'auras plus jamais aucune limite à tes pouvoirs, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu voudras savoir, et je prendrai soin de toi… »

Les gémissements de Mairon s'intensifièrent, tandis que son souffle devenait plus court. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Pourtant les caresses de Melkor cessèrent, et il referma le pantalon du Maia.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous, seigneur ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seul dans cette forge. Et je ne suis pas ton maitre. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre de tout ce dont je t'ai parlé.

-Et…si vous deveniez mon maitre ? »

Melkor eut un long sourire victorieux au visage.

« Si tu tiens à ce que je devienne ton maitre, petite flamme, il te faudra renoncer à tout ce que tu possèdes maintenant, pour devenir mon apprenti dans une toute nouvelle vie. Si c'est ton choix, je t'attends ce soir dans ma demeure. Sinon, tu peux continuer ta vie ici, et jamais plus je ne viendrai t'embêter. Je te laisse le choix, petite flamme… La lumière aveuglante d'un Vala jaloux de toi…ou l'obscurité qui te fera briller plus que quiconque. »

Melkor tourna alors les talons, et laissa, une fois encore, Mairon dans un état second. Il sentait encore les caresses du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa peau, et ne rêvait que de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres pâles qu'il désirait tant.

Le soir vint, la nuit tomba, et Mairon sortit de chez lui, vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche, n'emportant avec lui que l'épée et la bague en obsidienne. Il se rendit devant le palais de Melkor, et toqua doucement à la porte. Melkor lui ouvrit, lui sourit, et le conduisit dans sa chambre privée. En passant dans plusieurs couloirs, Mairon aperçut, dans l'interstice d'une porte, une forge immense, dans une salle semblable aux pentes d'un volcan, dans laquelle était un monstre gigantesque de lave, un Balrog. Il en fut d'autant plus impressionné, et avide de connaître ce lieu, et d'y travailler. Une fois dans la chambre de Melkor, il enleva sa cape et sa tunique, ainsi que ses chaussures et son pantalon. Melkor, droit devant lui, observa son corps encore pur, et décidément vraiment magnifique. Mairon s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard vers la Terre, et prononça les mots suivants :

« Moi, Mairon, Maia, enfant d'Illuvatar, abjure en ce lieu toute servitude envers Aulë, et envers n'importe quel autre Valar dont le nom ne serait pas celui de mon nouveau maitre, Melkor, le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je jure cette nuit, et pour toutes les autres nuits qui suivront, de me dévouer à chacune de ses ambitions, à le servir pour toujours. Je ne reconnais que lui seul en tant que Dieu, et abjure également toute croyance envers Eru. Seul le Grand Melkor désormais à sa place en mon âme, mon cœur, et mon corps. »

Melkor applaudit ce discours, très fier du Maia, mais surtout très fier de lui. Il passa sa main sous son menton, le fit se relever, et, sans lâcher son menton, murmura :

« Il est donc temps de sceller ce pacte… »

Il posa des lèvres d'abord douces sur celles du Maia, qui le pressa immédiatement de lui en donner plus, rendant leur baiser terriblement passionnel. Le corps nu de Mairon brûlait d'une flamme nouvelle, d'un désir ardent. Melkor l'allongea sur son lit, et embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, qui semblait prendre feu l'une après l'autre. La langue du seigneur Noir s'attarda sur la virilité du Maia, qui ne chercha même pas à retenir ses gémissements. Il n'avait jamais connu telle sensation, et la seule chose qu'il voulait était de s'abandonner complètement à Melkor. Il savait ce qu'était que coucher avec quelqu'un, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait. Le fait que le Vala le plus puissant lui prenne sa première fois le faisait trembler d'excitation. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent lorsque Melkor pénétra son intimité de deux doigts préalablement lubrifié. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'être frustré quand il les enleva, car son membre vint les remplacer si vite, que les chairs de Mairon n'avaient pas eu le temps de se re-contracter. Il cria lors de la pénétration, car elle fut un instant douloureuse, mais les lèvres de son maitre contre les siennes le firent immédiatement se détendre, tandis que les hanches du Vala tapant contre son bassin à un rythme rapide, et d'une intensité peu mesurée, le faisait rapidement perdre pied avec la réalité.

Melkor passa sa nuit à s'amuser avec le jeune Maia, le pervertissant de toutes les façons possibles. Mairon eut plus d'orgasmes qu'aucun Eldar ou qu'aucun Humain ne pourrait supporter vivant. Le plus puissant vint lorsque son maitre le plaqua au sol sur le ventre, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui tenant les hanches en l'air, le laissant crier contre le sol froid, tandis qu'il martelait sa prostate. Jamais Mairon ne s'était senti dominé, et, bien que la situation est quelque chose d'humiliant, l'excitation était telle qu'il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait, et à son Maitre. Il lui murmura son amour au milieu de la nuit, entre deux orgasmes, alors qu'il était assis sur les hanches de Melkor, à danser du mieux qu'il pouvait, afin de sentir au mieux la virilité de taille démesurée en lui.

Les Maiar et les Valar n'éprouvent pas le besoin de dormir. Pourtant, après de nombreuses heures, Mairon tomba de fatigue aux côtés de son maitre, dans le lit complètement défait après leur longue nuit d'ébats. Il s'endormit alors que Melkor caressait son visage et ses beaux cheveux d'or. Il était très fier de son plan, car il avait fonctionné à merveille. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à Mairon dans le futur, et qu'il ferait de lui son meilleur lieutenant. Au-delà de ça, il avait trouvé un amant formidable, qu'il saurait chérir au fur et à mesure des années. C'était, après tout, **sa** petite flamme désormais.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !

Pour l'obsidienne, je m'inspire un peu de Minecraft avec l'histoire de l'eau, mais j'avoue que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de comment on fait de l'obsidienne.

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
